


I Got Your Coke!

by SpiceTeaAndSugar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceTeaAndSugar/pseuds/SpiceTeaAndSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party at the Mystery Shack was loud and spotting your crush dancing with someone else wasn't making it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Your Coke!

**Author's Note:**

> These keep getting shorter, I'm so sorry. I just don't get the concept of English comma placement it's so different from German! D:

The music blasted from the speakers while the teenagers and kids danced to it, though in some cases it couldn’t be called dancing but at least they all had fun. After the last party at the Mystery Shack was more or less a success Mr. Pines had decided to let the twins organize a second one. You watched the dancefloor as you drank your Coke, Mabel standing next to you. Unpleased you watched Wendy who was dancing with her friend Robbie in that moment.

It was only a few weeks ago that you realized you were in love with the redhead. Aside from yourself there was only one other person who knew about that. Mabel.

You hadn’t figured out yet if that was a good or a bad thing. You glanced down at the girl and noticed that she has been grinning at you smugly for god knows how long. Warily you raised your eyebrows. “What is it?”

Mabel’s grin only widened. “Ooooh, come on! You should go over to her! Even Robbie is doing a better job at flirting with her than you!” You glared at her and took a sip from your Coke. “That’s different!” you said. “Robbie is a boy and I’m a girl! I can’t just walk up to her and start flirting with her! What if she thinks I’m weird?”

“At least you are old enough to date her.” There he was, grumbling and sulking. Dipper glared at Robbie and Wendy. He had a pout on his face which caused Mabel to giggle.

You looked back at Wendy and Robbie. Who was trying to kiss her obviously making Wendy uncomfortable. Mabel gasped and her eyes shot to you.

You frowned at that and clutched your bottle in your hand. “Mabel, hold my Coke” You passed it on to the girl who gladly took it.

“I got your Coke _____, kick his butt!” Quickly you made your way through the mass of teenagers until you stood by Wendy’s side. “Hey, there. You need help?” you asked Wendy and Robbie glared at you. “Oh she is, we were just having fun!” he claimed. You glared back at him. “Yeah, sure you were. I didn’t even ask you. Besides, if you think making girls visibly uncomfortable is fun you might want to reconsider your mentality.”

“_____, it’s okay.” Wendy mumbled as she looked awkwardly at you. “I can handle this.”

“I know you can but that doesn’t mean I’m not upset about his behavior.” you answered stepping in front of her. “I thought vampires loath bright light so what are you doing at a party with flashing lights anyway?” you snapped at Robbie and Wendy snorted. Robbie crossed his arms and frowned upon that statement. He didn’t seem to have anything to answer though. In the end he turned away from you. “This party sucks anyway. I’m leaving!” He stomped out of the shack.

“There we go!” you exclaimed putting your hands on your hips. You looked back at Wendy. “You good?” She nodded. “But you know, you didn’t have to do that!” she argued. “Yeah, I know but I wanted to.” you commented.

She smiled at you and thanked you. After you assured her that it was no big deal you decided to take your Coke back from Mabel. You got Wendy a bottle as well and she dragged you out of the party and up to the roof. Realizing that you were all alone with her now a blush spread across your cheeks and you were grateful for the darkness.

“Hey, can I tell you something?” she began. “Sure!” curious you turned your head to her. She was gazing at the stars. “I’m not actually interested in boys.” That was new. The only thing you were able to bring out was “I see…”

She faced you know and even in darkness you were able to make out the surprised look on her face. “You don’t think I’m a freak?” You shook your head almost violently. “Why would I? Besides, I…I like girls too!” you blurted out. “Oh…” was Wendy’s comment.

Both of you looked up at the sky and you sat there in awkward silence. Eventually you decided to pluck up your courage.

“Wendy?” Getting her attention you inhaled deeply trying to calm your racing heart. “Yes?”

‘Here goes nothing’ you told yourself. “I love you.”

Uh oh.

You felt your body go cold and you thought now she would be freaked out by you.

You were so very wrong.

She laid her hand over yours and said quietly, almost shyly “I love you too.”

Your chest grew warm and you felt a peasant flutter in your stomach. So this was what having butterflies in one’s stomach meant.

Almost automatically you scooched closer to her and laid your hands on her cheeks.

The kiss that followed was shy and somewhat insecure. But a kiss with Wendy was still a kiss with Wendy and for you this was the best part of the party.


End file.
